Teaching you
by cuddlefishprince
Summary: (comission, rated M for later smut, better title to come) Bond tries to socialise the introvert Q...
1. Chapter 1

_"This test has two possible answers. Both are right. But there's only one correct explanation."_

_There are two sorts of people out there on the streets. Those who know and those who learn. _  
_One of them is from the stupid kind and one of them isn't._

* * *

When the alarm rang through the apartment, it was past eight.  
The agent has made his way out hours ago.  
But the quatermaster wasn't as much of a morning person as his temporary flatmate.

Draped across the sofa, he lifted a hand to search for his glasses.  
On the tips of his fingers he felt a cold plastic frame, but when he reached out for it, it fell off the table.  
So he finally managed to get up and look for them.

Even though it was still dark in the first place, he found them on the floor. Luckily they were still a whole.

"That's what I expected from you...", he murmured to himself in the empty room, "... you were a great inventor, predecessor."

Q couldn't help but smiling a little as he looked down on the unharmed pair of glasses. Even though they seemed so blurry in his eyes. He knew they would never fail him like his eyes did so very often. At least, they were the only thing he ever saw of his title predecessor. All he knew about him were stories.  
Stories about him being a great inventor. Stories about the great help in 007s missions. The literally big footprints the new Q just stepped into a short while ago, were they a blessing? Or his heaviest burden?

He managed to walk over to one of the windows which were still covered by heavy dark brown night curtains and pulled them aside. So far he didn't know it was already that bright in the outer world. Neither did he know what was this heavy ponding on his head. It was an invisible, yet hurting pain.  
"Ugh.", he muttured and closed the curtains in an instant.

And while he dragged himself to the kitchen to get a cup of breakfast tea, the memories forced themselves back into his mind. With the painful throbbing of every heartbeat they agonized the insides of his head like a never-ending torture.

First, they seemed as blurred as his sight, but it wasn't hard for someone like him to put them in the correct order. And as longer he thought as clearer they got.

* * *

"Don't tell me you never tried it?"

Q looked down to their feet, blushing.

"Really?!", the man in the suit laughed, then he handed him a glass, "At least you are old enough, aren't you?"

Qs hands were shaking as they covered the perfect, clean surface of it. And he could hear the ice crashing inside of it, when the agent poured the scotch. Time passed and all he did was watching the ice melt. He never had the need to try it before. But this time it was different. It wasn't from rivalry, nor from the pain the last mission has caused him, but for the other man he did it. For Bond to respect him. He looked up to the agend who pierced him with the unchangeable stare of his skyblue eyes. He knew Q would do it. If not for him then out of curiousity.

The glasses and bottles clattered this night. Scotch and Martini and Cigarretes.  
- But not for the two of them.

"Ugh, what is this? - Poison?", the quartermaster caughed out after a single sip of it.  
"It's because of the melted ice cubes. They ruined the taste."

Q looked up at him in disbelief, wiping off scotch and salvia from his chin.  
"It's gross.", he murmured ashamed.  
He fished ten pounds out of his wallet and left them on the bar table. Then he turned around to leave.  
Bond let out a sigh and turned back to his glass with a sad expression. All he wanted to do was spending some time with his new colleague.

He remembered Q not being much of a extrovert, nor a social person. Most of the time, he spent in front of his laptop. Most of the time he was typing, doing researches, solving quizzes. Be it at the MI6 or be it home.  
When Bond came back from death, they tried to share that place for a while. It was safer for both of them not to sleep in a hotel. Plus the two of them had some contact to each another.  
First, it was far away from comfortable to share a one-bedroom-apartment. Bond got distracted of Qs sleeping habits, who never went to bed before 4 am, while Q got distracted by Bonds morning habits. Such as getting up at 6am.

But then, something happened. Something changed the situation from unconfortable to cozy.


	2. Chapter 2

The heavy sound of a wooden apartment door, slammed open, shook Qs thoughts off. He went home directly from the bar to spend the night with working on his laptop.  
He sat on the kitchen table, his head up into numbers and facts and riddles, his hands typing furiously, when the agend came back. The noise of the door almost threw him off the table in shock, but he calmed down when he heard his flatmates shoes on the wooden floor.  
"It's 3 am.", he murmured, his head up in thoughts again.

But something was different this time. Something was missing. Was it the agends answer? Or the smell of scotch in his breath as he moved closer towards Q? As he bent over to shut the quatermasters laptop?

It took him too long to realize that it was nothing missing, but something too much in that moment.

* * *

The taller one bent over and shut the laptop. Dark eyes behind thick glasses met skyblue irises. And then it happened. To Q it felt like it got written down long before they ever met. To Bond it felt like a relief. Their lips met. It wasn't an accident, none of them pulled away. It was a superficial kiss. No melting lips, no hard breathing. Nothing but a kiss.

When they pulled away, the athmosphere was filled with heat. Desperate longing for each another, but also fear. Fear of losing self-control. Fear of using each other for that game of longing.

"I-I am... s-sorry for leaving.", Q stuttered, unable to catch a single clear thought.  
"I am sorry for forcing you.", Bond answered calmly.  
"N-no it was... uhm.."

The agent grinned bluntly, then lifted a hand to stroke over his quartermasters soft face.  
When his fingers touched Qs skin, a wave of heat overwhelmed his whole body. He looked up to Bond, blushing. He felt his shorts getting tight, he felt his heartbeat quickening.

Then, they lost control of it. Lost control overtheir minds, lost control over their bodies. All they could think of was the pleasure of each other, the blessing this apartment-sharing would bestow them.

Hands, unbuttoning each others shirts and trousers. Kicked-off shoes, wiped-off socks and tossed-away ties. Clothes were only seperating them from their deepest wish that night.  
And when they reached the bedroom, finally, the blonde one pushed his quartermaster onto the bed, they both knew, this would change their situation forever.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you do this before?"  
Q blushed slightly, avoiding to meet these skyblue eyes again. Avoiding them on purpose. Avoiding them in fear, he could laugh at him for that.  
Bond cupped his face with both hands, forcing him to look at the agends face.  
"Look at me.", he whispered.  
Q looked up at the other man again. Blue irises met dark ones.  
"I didn't.", he answered anxious.

But the other one didn't judge him. He leaned over and kissed him passionately. Mouths melting, tongues playing with each other. Q wished for it to last forever.  
His quartermaster panted heavily when Bond pulled away. His hands wrapped around the taller ones upper body, his own body shaking from the sensation.  
James began to kiss down the sweet porcelain body, sure to make it his that night.  
"007", Q whispered desperately, digging his nails into the agends back.

The blonde one made his trail down to the bulge in Qs boxers, still throbbing to the heartbeat of his. He ran his fingertips over the cotton, slowly.

"It's Bond.", the agend corrected him, "James Bond."

"James, please...", he groaned in frustration, "I beg you, please."

007 smiled as he pulled down Qs underwear to relieve him from his agony.  
A hard, throbbing erection, soon got covered by the blonde agends mouth.  
Qs hands dig into the other mans short hair, as he fought the urge to fade away in this mere sensation the constant sucking and licking caused to him. His head got dizzy and with the first shot of white liquid his mind drifted away completely.  
It took him a while to find his way back to reality. Back to Bond, who was waiting by his side patiently.  
"J-james, I...", Q stuttered, still panting heavily.  
"Sssh.", Bond made and added, "I will be gentle, don't worry."

But his eyes were filled with desire and he forced the smaller one on his stomach with a rough move. Before Q realized what had just happened, James pushed a finger with cold liquid inside him. He squirmed to the touch, but as the other man began to move them, stretch them, moving in and out, he let a pleased, yet suppressed moan escape his mouth.

The sound put all Bond ever heard to shame. He couldn't resist anymore. He was holding back for such a long time.  
"Are you ready?", he asked.  
Before Q could even think of an answer, he went inside.  
"I am sorry.", James wanted to add, but he couldn't. His quartermaster just felt too good on him. Like he was made to be his.  
Q shrieked under the painful, yet arousing feeling it caused him. He lost control of his body, his voice. And 007 kept on, thrusted deeper. Faster. Harder. Until their desire for each other melt like the ice cubes in the scotch glass and got mingled up with a pleasured, last moan. Their voices became one and soon after they felt down to the white sheets, like drowning in happiness.  
After a while, their heartbeats and breathing got back to normal and their skins cooled down.  
Q covered his agends body with one of the sheets, until he felt into a deep slumber.  
When he woke up, it was past five and all he could think about was the sore throat of his. He sat up and took a look to his side, where the seemingly sleeping agend lied.  
The Quartermaster brushed through the other mans short, blonde hair.  
"Where are you going?", Bond murmured half-asleep.  
"To the kitchen...", Q answered in a surprising sleepish voice.  
He dragged himself out of the bed, making his way to the kitchen, to get a glass of water.  
His mouth felt sore from the moaning, the heavy panting.  
He grabbed an seemingly half-emptied glass of water and gulped it down in one sip.  
Still dizzy, he made his way back half- way, but collapsed on the sofa. Murmuring 007s name, he felt asleep fast.

Bond got up, minutes later, to make sure his flat-mate didn't collapse on the kitchen floor. But he found him in a deep slumber, on the sofa. He couldn't help but smiling a little, when he wrapped his naked body in a thick blanket. He couldn't let him catch a cold because of him.

"I am sorry for forcing you.", he whispered to Qs ear, sure he couldn't hear it, where he was now. Then he went to the kitchen himself to find an empty glass, covered in the smell of a dry martini.  
"He didn't", 007 thought, "or did he?"

The martini that seemed like water to the quartermaster didn't taste that bitter this time. Maybe he was more of an adult now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Didn't I tell you not to do that?", the agends voice shook him out of his trance.  
Q sat on the kitchen table, in his constant habit. Worn-out after a long time of ordering numbers and codes, dark circles under his eyes, hidden behind thick glasses.  
"You're back quite early today.", Q said, reaching out for a cup of Earl grey tea next to his laptop.  
Bond chuckled and sat down on a chair next to him, untieing his shoes.  
"I thought you had a day off?", he mentioned.  
"I don't have a actual 'day off', when there's something unsolved.", Q answered, while slowly drifting off to his digital world of numbers and unsolved riddles.  
"So you aren't free today either?", the other man guessed, "What a shame..."  
"If you try to seduce me, this is the wrong way. I won't go out today."  
"Haha, I thought I already learned how to seduce you."  
Bond saw Qs pupils widen. Of course he thought of that night. Last night.  
Then he shut his laptop slowly and put his cup down.  
Q slided off the tables sharp edges and wrapped his arms around the agend.  
"You never really stop learning"

* * *

"This test has two possible answers. Both are right. But there's only one correct explanation."

_- Those who know are the stupid ones. _  
_And the explanation is: Because those who learn, seek for wisdom. There is no end to the constant process of learning and studying to them._

"Would you consider yourself as knowing or learning?"

_- The learning. One can never know enough. Though, the best reward is the experience itself._

He typed down the last sentence in a hurry. Then he got up and leaved the office computer behind. He would go home earlier this day. He had plans for the night. His new agend and current flat-mate had invited him to a bar nearby.

At least, _you never know enough_.


End file.
